


Immoral Mom's Ass

by oofoe



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Incest, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Kitana gets dominated to hell and back by Sindel.





	Immoral Mom's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey follow my twitto @oofoegarbage

Sindel shifted upon her throne, trying to adjust her ass so that it sat _just right_ in her seat. It was more difficult than you might expect, especially given how _ample_ her rear was. The queen had always struggled with her opulent bottom, which maintained its enticing bubbliness no matter how much she tried to muscle it up, and which jiggled every time she took a step. It was hard just finding _clothes_ that fit her comfortably, let alone furniture.

Still though, this latest throne of hers was doing quite well. So well in fact that Sindel felt an uncharacteristic urge to praise the thing. “Hmm, not bad… but you could be doing better down there, Kitana.”

Kitana couldn’t verbally reply, as she was needily lapping at Sindel’s dripping pussy, the beautiful princess’ nose firmly pressing against her mother’s winking asshole. So, she responded by picking up the pace, licking and prodding the soft pink folds her beloved queen’s beautiful womanhood with a renewed fervor. They were alone in the ‘throne room’, a dark, depressing room whose every surface had been coated in sexual fluid over the past couple hundred days. To their left was a sort of end table, upon which sat a menagerie of lewd instruments of sexual torment, from far-too-large dildos to various restraints to what seemed to be some sort of funnel combined with a ballgag.

“Mmm,” the older woman groaned, grinding her well-worshipped cunt and asshole harder against her daughter’s face, “that’s more like it. I hope you’re enjoying the meal down there, dear Daughter. The very same cunt you were born from… it _is_ a _royal delicacy,_ you know.”

Kitana simply let out a pleasured moan. Her hands were bound behind her back, her feet clamped in place to keep her riding the powerful sybian purring below her. The raw, intense feeling of having her lady parts stimulated so efficiently, so _carelessly_ by a machine, combined with the intoxicating flavor and smell of Sindel’s nethers, was driving her up the wall.

It had been a few months since the two began their ‘Mother-Daughter Bonding Exercises’, and although she initially resisted, Kitana eventually warmed up to their daily sessions. Being fucked for half a day at a time, every single day, by a gorgeous older woman (related though you may be) with literally _thousands_ of years worth of carnal wisdom and the single-minded goal of breaking you into submission through pleasure, for _months_ , tends to affect your outlook on things.

“It was _awfully_ hot out today,” Sindel mused, giving her fat, delectable ass a loud _slap_ , “I really worked up a _sweat_ out there. I want you to clean me up, nice and thorough, little Throne.”

Kitana was eager to oblige, as the taste of her mother’s sweat had slowly become her favorite flavor. She let her deep, depraved thirst take over, and her tongue practically had its own little orgasm as it fully indulged in the experience of worshipping Sindel’s pussy. Kitana let out a pitiful, guttural moan, after which she deeply inhaled through her nose, letting the scent of her mother’s ass overpower her senses.

  
The queen reached over to her table of toys and tools, taking a second to consider which she wanted to start with today. She settled on a riding crop. “Mm, that’s not what I meant, whore,” Sindel said, emphasized with a playful _tsk tsk._ She leaned forward a bit, reaching down to give a hard _smack_ to one of Kitana’s exposed breasts with the riding crop. The princess whimpered, a red mark forming quickly. Despite this, however, she was squirting like mad against the sybian, having been brought to climax by the strike. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue spasmed against her mother’s cunt.

  
Sindel gasped, feigning indignation. “And I _certainly_ didn’t give you permission to cum!” She delivered another _smack_ to Kitana, this time to the other breast. “Bad throne!” She shook her head.

Kitana let out a defeated apology, though her tongue being out and her lips being against Sindel’s perineum made it unintelligible.

“Before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I was going to say that you’re cleaning the _wrong hole._ ” Sindel placed the crop back on the table, before readjusting her position. Her asshole was now placed firmly, assertively atop Kitana’s beautiful, soft lips. “Bury that tongue so deep in my ass you _choke_ , Throne. I’m going to rub one out while you do so.”

Kitana moaned to indicate she understood the command.  
Sindel smirked, giving her lip a coy bite. “I won’t let you up for _air_ until I’ve cum, as usual.” Bringing a beautifully manicured hand down to her angelic-looking womanhood, gently petting it before digging in a pair of slender, gentle fingers.

This was Kitana’s favorite part. She dug the tip of her tongue as far into her mother’s winking anus as she could get it, the sharp, sinful taste and soft texture alone being enough to drive her to a second orgasm. Sindel, ignoring her seat’s climax this time (after all, who could blame the girl?), reveled in the sensation. Her self-fingering picked up the pace, a third finger slipping. Her arousal grew and her juices mixed with the slobber her daughter had left on her crotch, and the queen started to moan as she felt her daughter going to town on her back door.

“Mmm, that’s right, Daughter,” she growled, her tone almost predator, “eat your mother’s sweaty ass.” The sound of her masturbation was getting louder, wetter, sloppier, and so too was the sound of Kitana tonguefucking her ass. The only thing _louder_ than the perverse, moist schlicking and slurping cacophony was Kitana’s sex-crazed mewling and moaning. “You seem to really be enjoying yourself.”

Kitana, by now, was making out with her mother’s backside. The princess’ lips practically formed an airtight seal around the older woman’s shithole, her tongue relishing its place inside the queen’s rectum.

She couldn’t believe there was once a time, not very long ago, when she’d be _repulsed_ by the idea of eating ass, let alone _incestually_ . How could she have ever been so naive, so short sighted? Here, face firmly nestled between Sindel’s pillowy glutes, she realized that she was truly, finally _happy_ in life. Her only desire was to serve her mother. The only sustenance she wanted was her mother’s pussy and ass. The only air she wanted to breathe was her mother’s miasmic scent. This was her reason to live.

The princess squirmed and spasmed against her sybian, a third orgasm emphasizing her epiphany.

Sindel, for her part, was getting quite into it as well. She was plunging the depths of her cunt in tandem with the tongue plunging her ass, moaning and muttering expressions of pleasure under her breath. She was practically humping Kitana’s face with her ass at this point, somewhat reciprocating the lurid kiss her daughter was giving her rear, in a twisted, taboo way.

“Haahh, h-how’s your own mother’s ass taste, you degenerate? Imagine if your friends-- _ahn!--_ your friends from _Earthrealm_ could see you now! Broken, ruined, and lusting after her own _flesh and blood_ ! You truly are a sickening whore, Daughter!”  
Kitana agreed wholeheartedly, and was really quite flattered.

“You’re going to make your queen _cum_ with that repulsive, incestuous mouth of yours, bitch! Your _own mother_ is going to come from _fucking your face_ with her fat, sweaty ass! How _depraved_ ! How _taboo_ !” She let out a wail of ecstacy, loud enough to make Kitana’s ears ring. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me, I’m cumming! Taste your mother’s _shithole_ while she _cums_ , you dumb slut!”

Sindel’s wish was her command, as Kitana diligently continued burrowing her tongue into the MILF’s now clenching asshole, savoring the ‘praise’ she’d been showered with for her job well done. That wouldn’t be all she was showered with, however-- the apple hadn’t fallen very far from the tree, turns out, and with Sindel’s rapturous climax came a veritable _waterfall_ of her queenly juices, a trail of the stuff staining at least a meter of the floor before her.

Legs shaking, breathing rough, ass and pussy twitching... Sindel wasn’t even half done. Though she may need a break.


End file.
